


From the Ashes

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Phoenix 'Verse [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mythical Creature, Phoenix - Freeform, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark brought back more from Afghanistan then the arc reactor and thousands of ideas for an armored suit. He also held a few more secrets that he didn’t dare tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> An AU to the first movie but fits in with it. The main difference is that Yinsen had little impact and did not stay with Tony in the cave. Instead, Tony had a phoenix for a cave-mate.

 

_“You are more then what you are and you don’t see it!” James Rhodes, Iron Man_

_  
\---_

  
He woke up in a dark, dank cave with an unfamiliar man at his side, a painful, heavy weight in his chest and hazy memories of intense pain soaked in the sounds of his own screams. Tony had a minor freak out at first, which was understandable considering he had an _electromagnet_ embedded in his chest that was powered by a cheap _car battery_. He deserved to throw a fit, damn it. However, after being informed of his situation by the man who fitted him with his new chest implant, Tony pulled himself together and put the full force of his mind toward the situation.  
  
According to Ho Yinsen, his cave-mate, the situation was thus: they were being held captive by a group of terrorists known as the Ten Rings who wanted Tony to build them weapons, namely the Jericho Missile. Which was not going to happen, no way, no how. After hearing that, Yinsen just looked at Tony, his face set in an expression the genius didn't understand until he found himself struggling to breathe through cold, dirty water. Eventually, Tony caved to the treatment, worry over dropping his battery and mental strain proving too much for him.  
  
In the wake of his agreement, Yinsen was removed from the cell, since Tony was no longer in any physical danger so long as he had his battery. Now left on his own with the scraps of salvaged weapons bearing his company logo, Tony began to build a better way to stay alive. The miniaturized arc reactor was almost challenging but his disgust over walking around carrying a car battery only fueled his determination. Once he’d succeeded in creating a self-sustaining energy source to power the electromagnet, Tony was able to turn his mind toward escape.  
  
Unfortunately, he didn’t know how to do that. He didn’t know where he was, how far underground his was or how much opposition he faced. Tony only ever saw the same five or six men, the ones who brought bland food and others that took such delight in drowning him. The big boss, or so he seemed, had only stopped by twice; the time Yinsen was removed and once before that when giving Tony his demands. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not but for now he hoped it was.  
  
In his desperation, Tony started to fake making one of the missiles. He went through the motions but none of the things he put together were actually viable, it was all he could do to buy himself some time. Then, just about a week into his capture and while digging through the mess of things cluttering his cell space, he found the creature. It was a sad excuse for an animal despite it’s relatively impressive size. He found it huddled underneath a rounded hull of metal and for a moment he’d thought it was just a dead bird. Though confused as to what a bird would be doing in an underground cave, let alone a terrorist’s cave, Tony hadn’t felt right leaving it to rot in his space. So, after a quick check to ensure he was mostly shielded from the camera, he pulled it out from under the metal and promptly received yet another shock of his lifetime. Literally, the moment he touched the bird he felt the bite of sparks against his fingers and while it stung, he was more startled then anything. He was hit with sparks all the time working the way he did but this was something else.  
  
Cautious now, because that had been weird, Tony grabbed a pair of welding gloves and slid them on before carefully taking hold of the animal again and drawing it out into the open. Using the yellow light from the naked bulbs above him, Tony examined the bird. It was big, about the size of an eagle, maybe smaller. If it weren’t for the sorry state of the body he’d probably be better able to make a guess as to what type of bird it was but the poor thing’s feathers were in disarray and it was so dirty that he couldn’t even guess as to what color it was. Still careful, he gently brushed his fingers through the feather of a wing and several of them fell out with the movement causing Tony to grimace. A further look back showed that the bird was probably meant to have a long and flowing tail of feathers but most of them were already gone. The poor thing looked terrible, he guessed that it had somehow gotten trapped here when the Ten Rings took up shop and had only been able to hide, all the while wasting away.  
  
Tony gently set down the parts of the bird he’d been examining and sat back, heaving a sigh as he did. Looking at the animal just drove home to Tony that his odds of getting out of his situation were about as hopeless as the bird’s had been. Still, he couldn’t just let it rot down here. He’d have to demand that one of the men take it away. Tony took off the gloves and set them aside but didn’t get up yet, he just couldn’t. Instead, he stared at the bird and continued to try and pry some details from its body. He just wanted to know what it was, what kind of life it might have had.  
  
Then, staring as intently as he was, he saw it. The very subtle lift of the bird’s chest and Tony froze, even his breath stalled. He kept staring, more intently until it happened again. He made an embarrassing noise and impulsively reached out to touch it, his heart aching with a need to help it, to _fix_ it. Tony got both hands on the animal and a loud, crackling snap sounded as a quick jolt of pain flashed through him and he felt the body jerk slightly before instinctively letting go of it.  
  
Seriously, that was weird. It was like an electric currently had very quickly passed from him into the bird, like a really bad case of static shock. The bird didn’t look any worse for wear, though it would be hard to look any sorrier, honestly. Still, that had never happened to him before and although painful, it felt like a different sort of pain from anything he’d ever felt and he’d felt a lot of pains before. Hangovers, workshop injuries, torture, none of those compared to that. Driven with curiosity, as always, Tony reached out with both hands and gently grabbed hold of it again.  
  
He gasped as that feeling struck him once more along with a noise like the crackling pop of a fire but this time he forced himself to hang on, to push aside the strange, electrifying pain. Then he noticed the light of his reactor shining even brighter then it was supposed to and at the same time the bird beneath his hands came to life with a flurry of feathers and a shrill cry. Yelping, Tony was forced to let go as he fell backwards in his attempts to get away from the thrashing animal. The moment he let go the feeling disappeared but he was too shocked to notice as the bird got to its feet with an unsteady flap of its wings. It let out another cry and Tony jerked into motion, fear surging over him as he considered what would happen if the terrorists heard the commotion.  
  
  
“Sshhh!” He hushed it. “It’s okay buddy, you’re alright. Well, not alright, obviously but you’re not dead so that’s good but you have to be quiet. If you would like to remain not dead then cutting out the noise is a must.” Tony had no idea why he was talking to the bird like it could respond but he didn’t know what else to do and certainly knew better then to touch it again. Luckily, his babbling seemed to at least give the animal pause and it fell silent, frozen now as it stared at him with surprisingly clear, golden eyes. It had a long, almost delicate looking beak Tony noticed now that he was evidently having a staring contest with the animal.  
  
“There you go, good boy. Or girl, you could totally be a girl, how the hell would I know either way, right? God, that was weird. What the hell just happened?” Tony muttered, looking the bird over quickly. It still looked a mess and certainly wasn’t all that steady on its feet but it looked alive. “I swear you were near dead five seconds ago now how are you standing?”  
  
A thought struck and he put a hand up to the reactor impulsively. “Did I just do the equivalent of a jump start for you? Holy shit, what is going on?”  
  
The bird didn’t answer, naturally, but Tony won the staring contest anyway because it blinked and kind of stumbled. Which made Tony impulsively reach out to steady it and didn’t remember what a bad idea that was until he was already touching the bird and nothing happened.  
  
“Whoa. Okay, no fireworks this time, wow, but you should seriously not be standing.”  
  
The bird gave Tony a look that was vaguely incredulous but allowed him to help move it back beneath the metal it was hiding under originally.  
  
“Just stay there for a bit, I’ll see what food I can set aside for you next time they feed me.” Tony locked eyes with the bird again before nodding and returning to what he’d been doing before. He still didn’t know how the bird got down here or what had happened with the reactor but those answers weren’t likely to come no matter what he did so for now Tony put it all out of his mind and focused on his work.  
  
There had to be someway to fight out of here...  
  
\---  
  
Ironically, it was the very next day that the terrorists finally got sick of him taking so long to build one missile and paid him another visit. He tried to impress on them that making such advance weaponry in such pitiful conditions wasn’t easy, even though he had the right materials, but he was ignored. They demanded he work faster and this time, after a few more intimate meetings with a deep basin of water, when they finally left him alone again it was with a deadline. The missile in three days or they would cut their losses and kill him.  
  
Which gave him not much time at all, Tony mused from the make-shift bedding they’d thrown him on after the last dunking. He could not, would not, give them that missile so he had three days to figure out some form of escape or he could just give up and welcome his death. The first option was as good as impossible but Tony didn’t exactly relish the idea of the second. He may not be pleased by the life he’d led, and he’d come to realize too, in his time here, that he had never really been happy but that didn’t mean he was ready to die.  
  
There was so much he had to do, like find out how terrorists had gotten their dirty hands on his technology, which was supposed to be for the American military only, and fix the leak. He had to find someway of tracking down all the weapons that had gone astray and have them either retrieved or destroyed, he didn’t really care which so long as men like the Ten Rings couldn’t use them to further their body count.  
  
He didn’t want his legacy reduced to a name on a bomb and a basis in slaughter.  
  
Tony was so lost in his thoughts that he startled when a soft cooing sound rang in the heavy silence and he was promptly reminded of the bird. He sat up and pushed his wet hair from his face before standing, only a bit shaky, and making his way over to the bird’s corner. Those intelligent, golden eyes were staring out at him and Tony cracked a worn grin then crouched on the hard ground to sit with it. He’d tried to share his food with the animal last night but it refused anything he offered, which meant it was either a very picky eater or too close to dying to bother and it knew it. For some reason, Tony had a feeling in his stomach that said it was the latter.  
  
“Well, that wasn’t fun, huh? Though I have to be honest, I’m surprised they stuck with just the one form of torture. I mean, shouldn’t they switch it up a bit? You’d think that would be a quicker way of getting something from a guy but these idiots seem rather monotonous. Must be the cave dwelling is killing their creativity, not that I’m complaining mind you, just saying.” Tony was just rambling really, since it was something he could do that didn’t require much thought and was thus a form of stress relief. Luckily, the bird didn’t seem to care much about the noise he was making, just listened while it remained curled under its hiding place.  
  
“Not that any other form of torture is going to make me give them what they want either. Nope, I would die first, even though I’d much rather not. Just, I can’t figure a way out of this. All of my brains, my vast intelligence, and I can’t think of a single thing to help make an escape.” Tony sighed and crossed his legs, sitting down more comfortably in front of the bird. "And even if I could, there is no way I can get you out with me and I'm just not comfortable leaving you here like this."  
  
The bird thrilled softly, a noise like glass bells ringing in the dim cave. Tony blinked and leaned back on his hands. "Well, you've been trapped here longer then me. I'm amazed you're still alive, honestly." He tapped absently on the bottom of his foot, thoughtful as the bird closed its eyes and fell asleep. Tony let it be, for now, figuring that it probably needed all the rest it could manage.  
  
His time was running out though and that wasn't about to change. He needed some idea. There were blank papers scattered across the cell and Tony grabbed a couple along with a dull pencil before sitting vigil once more over the bird. For some reason being near the animal seemed to help calm his mind and keep him focused. He took advantage of this now by clearing his mind and setting the pencil to paper, allowing himself to design on autopilot. Sometimes it was easiest to harness his genius when he wasn't actively trying, which was likely why his drunken bouts of creation could yield such impressive results.  
  
Once again, his mind did not disappoint. Evidently, the influence of the mysterious bird had an even better effect on him then booze, which, no lie, was a little weird. Still, whatever it was that inspired the design laying on the paper before him was worth its weight in genius. This...this might just work.  
  
Tony smirked and picked up the papers, flipping through them slowly. Yeah, this was his ticket out, he was sure of it.  
  
\---  
  
The idea for escape was brilliant but complicated and would take a good amount of luck mixed with not screwing anything up. It had to go perfectly or Tony was done for. He started putting his design together, working in the blind spot of the camera for the more obvious parts and paying close attention to any sounds from outside his cage indicating that his time was up.  
  
So far, so good.  
  
In between working, Tony spared some time each day to sit with the bird and talk to it, well, at it more like. The bird never responded beyond coos and the weak fluttering of its wings but it made Tony feel somewhat calmer over his situation. He couldn’t avoid noticing the bird’s continually depleting health though and that hurt in a whole other way. Tony had sort of bonded with the animal and he absolutely hated seeing it in such bad shape. He was pretty sure that without being caked in all that dirt or missing so many feathers the bird would an absolutely gorgeous creature. He still didn’t know what exactly it would look like but he knew enough to figure it had to be attractively colored.  
  
There was nothing he could do for it though, the bird still refused food and could no longer move from its spot. He supposed he shouldn’t feel too bad, at least the poor creature wouldn’t have to suffer through being trapped if it were dead. He had tried to do the arc reactor trick again but for whatever reason it wouldn't work as it had before. Likely because the bird was too far gone for a boost to work anymore and he still wished he knew what that was all about in the first place.  
  
On the plus side, Tony was just about finished with the suit that would be his ticket out of here. All he had left to do was finish the coding that would get the armor up and running and then bust out. Of course, that sounded way easier then he knew it actually would be. Come hell or high water though, he was getting out of here or would die trying. That’s all there was to it.  
  
\---  
  
Tony was just about ready to put the final touches of his codes into place when the bird made a strange, high noise in its corner. The sound was something he hadn’t heard it utter before and he instantly set aside the second hand laptop he was working on to hurry over to it. The bird was thrashing its wings, still making that high pitched and awful noise, clearly an animal in pain. Struck dumb over what to do or how to help, even though he already knew, deep down that there was nothing he could do, Tony crouched in front of the bird. It was writhing and shrieking and smoking?  
  
“Jesus!” Tony blurted when he realized that somehow the bird literally had smoke wafting off of it and he scrambled backward when it lurched upright to stagger out from under its hideaway. The edges of its feathers were smoldering, glowing with orange fire and even as he watched, aghast, the smoldering became full on flames. In only moments the bird was completely on fire, smoke rising thick in the air and Tony choked, backing away even as he found himself unable to look away. The cries of the bird were quickly becoming lost in the snapping and crackling of the fire that licked over it and then there was a brilliant flash of light and heat that send Tony reeling, covering his head in panic. Then, just as quickly as the whole thing started, it was over and Tony peeked out from under his arms carefully. The fire, the smoke and the bird were gone as if they’d never been there just seconds ago. Instead, a pile of dark ash remained in its place and Tony just shook his head, so completely confused it wasn’t even funny.  
  
“Spontaneous combustion in a living creature is just a myth, it doesn’t actually happen.” He muttered. “So what the fuck was that?”  
  
Fascinated and disturbed, Tony leaned over the pile of ash and blinked, squinting at the mess. There was something in it, something brightly colored. Tony exhaled sharply and the gust of air sent some of the ash swirling away to reveal the gentle curve of a hard surface beneath. He hesitated before reaching out to bat away at the rest of the ash and pick the object up. It was warm but not hot in his hands and had a good weight to it. It looked and felt like a smooth stone but was distinctly egg shaped. Tony, however, was more interested in the strange pattern that decorated the stone. For all intents and purposes it was stained like fire, dark red at the base with bright red flowing up the stone like fingers of flame on a background of gold. He turned it over in his hands, eyes following the thin, orange lines that spread over the surface in a way reminiscent to veins visible just under the skin.  
  
Tony didn’t know what just happened to set the bird on fire and somehow leave something like this behind after but he didn’t get much more of a chance to think about it because there was a sudden commotion outside of his cell. Shouts in a language he didn’t understand and banging alerted him to the fact that either the noise of the bird burning or the smoke showing up on the cameras made his captors worried that he was up to something. They were in motion now and he doubted they’d be stupid enough to just let it go when they see the rig he had set up supporting the armor.  
  
Which meant now was showtime.  
  
Cradling the stone, Tony rushed to the laptop and hit download, initiating the computing part of getting the makeshift armor online. From there he set the stone down and started pulling the suit on and around him, locking himself safely within the sheets of metal and circuitry. At the last minute he paused and grabbed the stone, tucking it within the armor next to his side and then settled the chest piece on. It was the final part and Tony eyed the computer, the banging and shouting growing louder, more determined as the progress bar moved slowly. Too slow, Tony had expected to have more time, he didn’t anticipate the damned bird bursting into flame like a miniature supernova.  
  
The door rattled as the lock was thrown and Tony knew he was out of time. Leaving the program running, he began to move, forcing the armor into motion with sheer physical strength. Until the program came online to operate the hydraulics he would have to do all this manually and that would not be easy. Men began to filter into the cell, shouting gruffly and waving guns. Tony took down the first wave of them with automatic fire spat out from the gun attached to the right arm, considering that was the last thing they expected it was child’s play to accomplish. The group of men behind the first ducked out of view just beyond the door, shouting even more and it sounded a bit bewildered Tony thought with fierce glee.  
  
“That’s right, you fuckers! Suck it!”  
  
One of them peeked around the entrance and shot at him but the armor deflected the bullets with metallic ‘ _ping_ ’s and Tony snuck another look at the computer just as the progress bar ticked over to 100%.  
  
He grinned darkly and the armor came online with a mechanized whir.  
  
Showtime.  
  
\---  
  
He flew. He actually fucking flew. Tony didn’t even care that he also crashed because he _fucking flew, holy shit_. Not even staggering across the desert alone and burning hot could quite kill the euphoria he felt every time he thought about it. God, he had so many ideas for that when he finally got home. Provided he did, of course. Still, the fact he was stranding in the middle of the desert with seemingly no way home did little to lower his spirits. He got this far, damn it, and he was proud of that. He fought his way out of a heavily guarded and weaponized facility in a hastily thrown together suit of metal equipped with salvaged weapons, Tony refused to feel anything but badass over that. He even managed to fly with it and survive the crash that followed all while protecting the curious stone which he now had wrapped in one of his over shirts.  
  
He was going to savor this as a victory regardless of whether or not he made it home. Of course, just as he was entertaining that thought, he heard a sound that growing up around different forms of military had made unmistakable. Helicopters. Tony scrambled up a sharply crested dune and nearly tripped once he got to the top and saw the machine high in the sky. Whooping, Tony waved one arm frantically and let his knees give out, falling into the hot sand with utter relief. Only minutes later the helicopter landed and who should jump out but James fucking Rhodes.  
  
Tony knew there was a reason why he loved that man.  
  
Rhodey was beaming when he feel to his knees in front of Tony and pulled him into a tight hug, one hand shoved into the genius’ messy hair. “Next time you ride with me.” The man said, his voice rough with emotion.  
  
Tony just nodded, for once unable to do anything but agree with every fiber of his being and thoroughly enjoy the closeness of someone he actually trusted.  
  
He was home.  
  
\---  
  
They were in the helicopter and headed back to Malibu, Tony leaning on Rhodey and the other’s arm over his shoulders, holding him close, when Rhodey spoke up.  
  
“Tony?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“What is that?”  
  
Tony looked down at the stone nestled protectively in his lap as he stroked its smooth surface. “A souvenir.” He said with a grin.  
  
Rhodey snorted, “Well, its pretty.”  
  
Tony just laughed and put his head back on Rhodey’s shoulder, finally letting his eyes close. He was safe now, he could take a nap. Just a short one, though, of course.  
  
\---  
  
“Jarvis, you up?”  
  
“For you, sir, always.”  
  
Tony grinned, it was good to be home. It was even better to have some time alone now. After dropping a bomb like the one he did at that press conference a few hours ago he’d been stuck getting talked at by Obie and Rhodey both about what a bad idea stopping weapons production was. He didn’t care about that though, he was done. He was done with having his name being associated as a synonym for death.  
  
No more. There was so much else he could offer the world that wouldn’t destroy everything that mattered in the process.  
  
“I’d like to open a new project file, index as Mark Two.”  
  
“Shall I store this on the Stark Industries Central Database?”  
  
Tony paused, thinking about the way everyone had reacted earlier and then shook his head. “No, I don’t really know who I can trust right now so let’s keep everything on my private server.”  
  
“Working on a secret project, are we, sir?”  
  
Looking down at the stone balanced on his lap, Tony bit his lip, laying one hand over it. It always seemed warm, as if it gave off its own heat somehow. He was beginning to have his doubts over what it was but pushed the thoughts aside for the moment, he had bigger things to worry about. What he was about to attempt was ambitious but he’d done it once before and he didn’t even have a state of the art workshop then.  
  
He could do this, he had to do this.  
  
“I don’t want this winding up in the wrong hands. Maybe in mine it can actually do some good.”  
  
Tony got up and pulled out a spare undershirt that he bunched up and placed the stone on top of. “Scan this too, would you? I want to know what exactly it is.”  
  
\---  
  
Testing out the armor was a lesson in the meaning of trial and error. And by that Tony meant that he wrecked himself rather a lot but in the end, he’d done it. He had an exosuit that was nearly impenetrable, could fucking fly and kick hard core ass all at once. This was what he needed to hunt down all his stray weapons and destroy them. Jarvis was still working on looking through SI files to find the leak but that was fine, there were other ways to find out where the weapons that had already been lost were.  
  
In the mean time, Tony turned his attention toward the strange stone. He explained to Jarvis what had happened, how the bird had caught fire and burned only to leave that flame patterned stone behind. He also ranted about how impossible spontaneous combustion was and lamented how he still didn’t know where the bird even came from or how it got down there.  
  
“Sir, I believe I know what kind of creature you encountered.”  
  
Tony paused in his rant and tilted his head. “Okay, then spill.”  
  
“There is record of only one creature that takes the shape of a bird and is capable of such a form of spontaneous combustion. Namely, the phoenix.”  
  
“Phoenix? As in one of the many mythical beasts that are nothing more then old stories?”  
  
“Apparently not quite so mythical, sir.”  
  
“You’re shitting me.” Tony muttered, turning to stare at the stone. Egg? Did that mean he had a goddamn phoenix egg sitting in his workshop? “Remind me again of the myth.”  
  
“The mostly widely known and popular version of the myth is the Arabian version. It speaks of the phoenix as a mythical bird as large as an eagle with feathers of scarlet and gold. The phoenix is supposed to have a beautiful, melodious cry and lives approximately 500 to 1,000 years, the exact number ranges depending on the region of the myth. It is said that there is never more then one phoenix alive at a time. When it has reached the end of its life the phoenix will set itself on fire and arise again from the ashes as a reborn creature. There is a differing speculation as to how long that process takes but mostly ranges from estimates of three days to three weeks. It is both considered the king of the birds and nicknamed the Bird of the Sun.”  
  
“Huh.” Tony sat down in his chair and stared at the egg, ‘cause that was probably what it was. “Okay. Wow. What the fuck am I supposed to do with a phoenix egg?”  
  
“I would recommend waiting to see what happens.”  
  
“Well, yeah, of course. But what about after it hatches? If it does. I am in no way capable of taking care of a fucking goldfish let alone a mythical bird!”  
  
“You could always let it go, sir. Mythology suggests they are more then capable of taking care of themselves considering their expansive life times.”  
  
Tony breathed out carefully. “Right, right, yeah. Of course. I can totally do that. Great. Awesome. Just, uh, keep an eye on it, yeah?”  
  
“Of course, sir.” Jarvis said dryly and Tony grinned but the expression was weak.  
  
A phoenix...  
  
\---  
  
“The rendering is complete, sir.”  
  
Tony looked at the painted armor hologram suspended in the air and frowned. That wasn’t quite what he expected it to look like. Tony and Jarvis had been attempting several different color schemes, however, none seemed to fit but at the same time Tony didn’t like the look of just the bare metal either. “A little ostentatious, don’t you think?”  
  
“What was I thinking? You’re usually so discreet.”  
  
Tony smirked and looked at a separate hologram when the phoenix egg caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He stared at it for a long moment before a grin shifted his smirk. “Try hot-rod red and gold.”  
  
“Yes, that should help you keep a low profile.” Jarvis muttered before altering the hologram.  
  
It was perfect, Tony liked that one much better. “Brilliant. Fabricate it. Paint it.”  
  
The flat screen TV on the wall grabbed Tony’s attention this time as he stared at the news cast. They were showing a picture of him at the press conference that then shifted to the caster standing outside of some snazzy place. The caption read: Fire Fighter’s Fund. Tony made a hand motion and the volume went up enough for him to hear her say: “Whatever the case may be, no one expects an appearance from him tonight.”  
  
“Estimated completion time is five hours.”  
  
Tony smirked.  
  
\---  
  
Tony went to the damned Fire Fighter’s Fund gala and by the time he got back home he wished he’d never fucking gone. The implications behind Obie trying to lock him out of his own company, the pictures that Vanity Fair reporter threw at him like an accusation, the utter shock in Pepper’s eyes when she’d seen him. Each of those thing burned at him and twisted at his insides.  
  
His fear that maybe Obie wasn’t to be as trusted as he’d always believed. His rage at yet more proof that his weapons were out there hurting more then just the bad guys against freedom and America. His self-disgust that Pepper had been so shocked to see him and so used to his selfishness that she didn’t even tell him there was a gala taking place. They usually went together because she was his PA and he would be lost without her and he knew it and she knew it and yet...  
  
God damn it.  
  
It was about time he started to take some responsibility and clean up after his own fuck ups. He couldn’t expect Pepper to be able to do all that on her own, it should never have been up to her in the first place. He was C.E.O, he should start to act like it.  
  
If Tony wanted things to change he was going to have to start with himself. But, first things first.  
  
Tony looked down at the picture from Gulmira and picked up one bright red, armored glove.  
  
\---  
  
Okay, well. That could have gone better. Could have been worse, too, way worse but mission accomplished at least. One less Stark Industries weapons depot in the hands of terrorists. And hey, as always, Rhodey proved to be a godsend in covering for him with the air force.  
  
So, all good there, Tony figured with a wince as his leg was yanked a little too hard. “Hey!”  
  
“It is a tight fit, sir.” Jarvis said apologetically as several mechanical arms struggled to remove the armor.  
  
“I designed this to come off so...hey, hi.” Tony said when he noticed Pepper standing just a few feet away, staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
“What is going on here?” She demanded, taking in the scene with her usual competence, if not a little shakily.  
  
Once finally free of the armor, gonna have to work on the extraction method for sure, Tony tried his best to explain everything to her. He explained exactly why he had to do what he did, why he planned on continuing to do it and why he needed her help.  
  
“It’s my responsibility, Pep. I have to know how they’ve been dealing under the table and get the proof. That information can only come from Obie’s computer but...I’m not sure I can trust him. You, on the other hand, I know I can trust you.”  
  
Pepper looked down at the flash drive in her hand and back at Tony. “What are you planning to do after I bring this information back to you?”  
  
“I’m going to stop it. I’m going to fight to make things right. Legally and otherwise.” Tony said, gesturing toward the armor.  
  
She looked at the armor and back at Tony, frowning. “You know that I would help you with anything, Tony. But not if it means you’re going to kill yourself over it. I won’t be a part of that.”  
  
Tony stopped fidgeting in his chair and looked up at her, serious. “Pepper, I shouldn’t even be alive as it is so there must be a reason. I really believe this is it. I’m not crazy, Pep, I just finally know what I have to do and I know in my heart that it’s right.”  
  
The following moment stretched before she finally nodded. “Okay. I’ll do it but just remember, Tony, that you don’t have to do it all alone.”  
  
Tony smiled. “Thank you, Pepper.”  
  
\---  
  
The phoenix egg hatched a bare half hour after Pepper left. When Jarvis gave the announcement, Tony was torn between the dueling thoughts of ‘OMG Yay!’ and ‘Crap, this is such bad timing’. Regardless, he was standing right there in front of the egg as it rocked and cracked and made tiny noise that he recognized as similar to the bird in the cave. Which made sense considering it was supposed to be the same bird but...right, anyway.  
  
“Uh, am I supposed to be doing anything? Or just, let it get out on its own?”  
  
“I’m sure it is perfectly capable of getting free on its own, sir.”  
  
Tony nodded a couple times but was still nervously and intently watching as the egg twitched. He found himself muttering encouragements and curses in equal measure until finally a damp, red feathered head poked through the shell. For a moment Tony thought he was either going to faint or just fist pump but managed to stop himself from doing either though he couldn’t prevent the giant grin that crossed his face.  
  
With a couple more kicks and chirps the baby phoenix was free and very wobbly on its feet, as Tony found out when it tried to stagger away from the egg and only managed to fall right over. Without thinking, Tony reached out to help it either stand or just get right side up but when he touched it he felt a shock that was twice as strong either of the times the same thing happened when in the cave. Both he and the phoenix froze as energy crackled between them but almost immediately any pain vanished which was not at all like before and then, just a bare moment after the pain disappeared, so too did the connection between them. It left Tony holding a good sized phoenix chick clasped in his hands that stared at him with big, golden eyes. It wasn’t the harsh gold of normal birds though, instead the phoenix’ eyes seemed soft and intelligent. In that moment, Tony couldn’t describe how he felt with any word other then ‘amazed’.  
  
The phoenix chirped up at him and it shook Tony back to focus as he began to check the bird over. It appeared to be very healthy if the absolute beauty of its colors was anything to go by. The feathers were still damp with egg fluid but even so Tony could see the stunning array of reds, oranges and golds. As he had expected, its tail feathers were long, though sparse that this point, he figured they’ll grow in as the bird grows. Each of the phoenix’ two feet had four toes that ended in gently curving talons the color of burnished gold. Even as a newly born chick, the phoenix filled Tony’s cupped hands and he had a feeling that this particular bird was a very fast grower. It was likely that it would reach full size in just a few weeks.  
  
“Well.” Tony said lightly. “Now what do I do?”  
  
“If I may suggest purchasing some bird raising items from a pet store?”  
  
“Okay, good idea. You do that Jarvis. For now though, he or she, whatever, should really stay in the workshop. At least until I figure out what’s going on with the company and why it keeps reacting to the arc reactor like that.” And who exactly he could trust with the knowledge that he was housing a mythological creature. The bird cooed up at Tony again and he grinned, stroking over a damp wing which caused it to crane its head to peer at his hand and poke curiously at his fingers with its beak.  
  
“I need a name for you.” Tony thought out loud. “I can’t keep referring to you as the bird, the phoenix or it in my head all the time. But what would be fitting?”  
  
“It is the only one of its kind, sir. Perhaps that is quaint enough?”  
  
“Hmm. I see what you mean. It probably isn’t male or female, either. So, okay, yeah. I like that idea. I’ll just call it what it is, after all, why give you a new name when you already have one, eh Phoenix? Although, something about you also reminds me of a woman so for the sake of ease I’ll just call you a she while I’m at it.” Tony smiled when Phoenix turned to look at him, golden eyes content but beginning to look sleepy.  
  
“Ah, I bet the whole breaking out of your egg bit took a lot out of you, huh?” Tony used one hand to sweep aside the mess of egg shell and fluids with the ruined remains of his shirt and into a bin. From there he took Phoenix over to the couch that he kept in the workshop for those nights where he worked for so long he was no longer capable of making it up the stairs, and set her down on the middle cushion. Grabbing a few of the pillows, he placed them around her in a sort of makeshift nest with her in the middle. Judging from the way Phoenix instantly put her head down and closed her eyes it was a passable attempt.  
  
“Dummy, c’mon over here.” Tony called softly and patted the robot on the claw when it reached him. “Look over her for now, okay? I’m going to head up and call Pepper, see how it went.”  
  
Tony headed for the stairs and paused at the door. “Jarvis? Watch over Dummy, would you?”  
“As always, sir.”  
  
\---  
  
Even as he lay frozen on the couch, Tony couldn’t figure out why he was so damned surprised. He’d seen the signs ever since he got back from Afghanistan but somehow hearing the truth of how badly the man he looked up to had betrayed him hurt even worse then a chest full of shrapnel. So why was he so fucking surprised?  
  
For several minutes after Obadiah left, not Obie, not anymore, Tony just remained the way he had been left. With a hole in his chest and barely able to breathe. He didn’t even attempt to fight the paralysis, too caught up in how shocked and wounded he was to be turned against like that. But once the physical pain in his chest began to sharpen, he managed to pull himself together through the force of rage. Pure, driven rage gave him the trembling strength to get to his feet and stumble for the workshop.  
  
Because Pepper, wonderful, amazing Pepper had given him something that would save his life now so that he could turn around and save her from Stane. He refused to let that bastard hurt her.  
  
The fight down to the workshop was a haze of pain and he was barely focused, couldn’t even be sure of how he managed to get down the stairs but he was jarred out of the haze somewhat when he tripped over something and hit the cement floor hard on his front. He lay there for a moment, stunned and attempting to breathe still. Tony tried to get up but could no longer lift his own weight. Gasping, he grit his teeth and began to drag himself toward his destination. Only rage and determination kept him going. Rage over what Stane must have done to Jarvis to shut him down so thoroughly, rage over being betrayed but most of all iron determination to save Pepper kept him going.  
  
But not even all that was enough, his strength still gave out too soon. The table was close, he knew, but as he lay sprawled over on his back, gasping, he also knew he wouldn’t make it. He was too far gone, he didn’t have enough strength left in him no matter how much he wished otherwise.  
  
It was over.  
  
Tony closed his eyes, hands clenching into fists weakly and prayed that Pepper would somehow survive. That Rhodey would figure out what had happened to him and fight back. Because Stark Industries was better then all this, he was better then just fancy weaponry. Tony had to believe that.  
  
Something nudged his hand gently and Tony pried open his eyes at the meek coo that sounded right next to him. With effort he turned his head and saw Phoenix standing next to him, golden eyes obviously distressed and Tony wondered if she knew, if she was able to understand that he was dying. It was kind of darkly poetic that Tony had watched as her previous self die and now Phoenix would get to watch him.  
  
Phoenix cooed again and flapped her wings, feathers ruffled as if to make her look frustrated. Tony squinted at her and tried to determine if she already looked bigger then she was an hour ago. He thought maybe she was. If so, then her growth rate was even larger then he had initially thought. “Sorry, girl.” He mumbled. “Hopefully, you’ll find someway out and don’t get trapped again. If you do, I’m sorry.”  
  
Phoenix made a couple of strange, tiny hops, wings flaring each time. The soft breeze of air caused by her movements swept over Tony’s face and he smelled fire. Then she jumped and landed straight on his chest, forcing what little air he had left whooshing out. Before he could miss it though, that same strange charge snapped through him, this time emanating from Phoenix and directly into him. Tony felt a rush of adrenaline and the persistent tremors from the paralysis vanished, leaving Tony feeling momentarily better. He hiccuped with the force of it all and grabbed at Phoenix, setting her gently aside with a thankful pat before rolling over and heaving himself to his knees to finish the crawl to the table.  
  
But even as he was reaching up for the glass case housing his very first reactor, he felt that boost of whatever fading and doing so very fast. His fingers brushed the case, nudging it slightly but that was when his upper body strength gave out again and he sank back to the floor, struggling just to get his back against the desk. A curse slipped from his mouth as he panted for breath before hearing a very familiar whir and click. He tilted his head and smiled when he saw Dummy holding the arc reactor case and presenting it to him.  
  
“Good boy.”  
  
Tony reached out to grasp it weakly then used the last of what he had left to slam the case against the ground, smashing the glass and freeing the reactor. Even though his vision was fading and his breath all but gone, Tony lifted the reactor to his chest and shoved it in with a sharp twist. He felt a sharp, brief moment of pain then the world turned black. But right before he passed out Tony felt the weight of Phoenix laying over his legs and Dummy’s claw resting lightly on his shoulder.  
  
\---  
  
“Tony! Tony! Tony, wake up, man!”  
  
Tony came to with gasp, hands snapping out to grab hold of Rhodey, who stared at him with wide, worried eyes. Tony looked around frantically trying to take everything in. Dummy was still right beside him but Phoenix, where was Phoenix?  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m fine.” Tony breathed, letting Rhodey pull him back to his feet. He couldn’t see Phoenix and Rhodey was acting as usual so she must have hid when he showed up. Likely didn’t know if it was safe for him to see her. Smart bird. “Where’s Pepper?”  
  
“She’s fine. She’s with five agents heading over to arrest Obadiah.”  
  
“That’s not going to be enough.”  
  
Rhodey blinked at him, bewildered but following as Tony hurried over to a computer console to start typing madly. “What happened, Tony? What do you mean it won’t be enough? What did he do?”  
  
“He took my reactor, Rhodey. He plans to power his own version of my suit to be the ultimate weapon and he’ll kill them all. Jarvis! You back online now buddy?”  
  
“Indeed, sir. I apologize for-”  
  
“No, don’t apologize, it wasn’t your fault. Just get the armor ready for action, now.”  
  
“Tony!” Rhodey grabbed hold of him by the shoulders and held him still. “What are you going to do? Nothing too stupid, right?”  
  
“I’m going to save Pepper and stop Stane.” Tony said, one brow lifted as if it were obvious. He then pulled away and headed for the armor, standing still as it was assembled around him.  
  
Rhodey watched with wide eyes until the face plate went down. “That is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen.”  
  
“Not bad, huh? Let’s do this. Keep the skies clear?”  
  
Rhodey nodded and tapped the armor on the shoulder, “you know it. Just be careful.”  
  
Tony nodded and blasted off.  
  
\---  
  
He woke up this time in a hospital. It was one step above waking up in a cave but below waking up in the workshop. Mainly because the workshop was home and he hated hospitals, just not as much as he hated caves. Of course, this time he wasn’t in nearly as bad of shape. Plus side though was that Pepper was right there at his bed side and...currently glaring at him. Awesome.  
  
“You idiot.” She said firmly but her voice trembled just enough that he knew she didn’t really mean it. Well, she meant it, of course, but not badly.  
  
He cracked a grin. “Worried about job hunting again?”  
  
She sniffed and the glare weakened. “Of course. But you need to stop doing this to me. I can’t afford so much stress. In fact, you owe me new shoes for this.”  
  
“Done. I’ll get you a gift basket of shoes, how’s that?”  
  
“That’ll do Mr. Stark.”  
  
The door to his hospital room opened then and the agent that had been bugging him at the gala walked in. “Mr. Stark, glad to see you’re awake.”  
  
Tony glanced at Pepper but she was smiling at the man so he relaxed slightly. “And who are you again?”  
  
“Agent Phil Coulson, I’m just here to tell you that a press conference over the events of last night is prepared for as soon as you’re released.”  
  
“Yeah, okay.” Tony looked at Pepper. “And when is that anyway. I am so ready to go home.” He really needed to figure out what had happened with Phoenix.  
  
Pepper shrugged and stood up. “I’ll get your doctor and have him come in.” She went for the door and after a curt nod at Tony, Coulson followed.  
  
Tony looked around his hospital room and spied his phone on the table right next to his bed. With a crow of triumph, he snatched it up. “Jarvis?”  
  
“I’m here, sir. It’s good to hear from you.”  
  
“Glad to hear your striking British accent as well. How’s Phoenix?”  
  
“She is doing fine. In some distress, I think, about missing you. Dummy, on the other hand has broken three blenders and I do believe misplaced your favorite wrench.”  
  
Tony couldn’t help but laugh at that. “I’ll be home soon and help him find it. Also, make sure the bird stuff is ordered and get ready to work. I’ve got _ideas_ for the Mark Three.”  
  
“Of course, sir.”  
  
The door opened again and Tony hung up the phone, more then ready to get this press thing out of the way so he could get home.  
  
\---  
  
“Jarvis!” Tony called out as he finally walked into his living room. He was exhausted but pleased by the reaction he got at the press conference over his ‘Iron Man’ bombshell. He wouldn’t take it back for the world.  
  
“Welcome home, sir.”  
  
He was just about to ask Jarvis to turn up the lights when a voice spoke before him and he noticed the figure standing at his window. Tony instantly went on alert, not at all liking that someone could get into his home without Jarvis raising red flags.  
  
“Who the hell are you.” He demanded, body yearning for the comforting weight of an armor. Too bad he didn’t have a working suit yet.  
  
“Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I’m here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative.”  
  
 _The...Avengers?_

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of 3


End file.
